


the more, the merrier

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Heesoul, Smut, Titjob, fucking tiddies, it was a bit hard to write hhh pls be nice, jerking off, massive cock jinsoul supremacy, threesome but not a threesome, yerim is a peeping tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: heesoul are having fun in the practice room and yerim gets turned on watching from afar
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jeon Heejin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	the more, the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :] here's this hehe hope you horny heathens enjoy perv yerim, I liked this trio for this concept and I thought, well if I'm ever going to write about a "threesome" might as well be them uwu

The odds of getting the dorm all to yourself were very, very slim, especially when it came to living with eleven other girls. So, she was going to take advantage of this. Yerim roamed the hallways, twirling and skipping about the quiet dorm while her hands tried their best to not drop the purple video camera she was currently filming with for her new vlog. "Amazing, I guess I really am all alone today!" What a perfect time to finally figure out what I'd like my vlog's intro to be. Or so, she thought. 

A high-pitched whining noise, that sounded like a wounded animal, made her jump and her hands shook causing her to almost let go of her video camera. Concerned and worried Yerim couldn't help but walk towards the sound. What if it really is a wounded animal? I can't let them be in pain! Cautiously, Yerim continued walking down the narrow hallway that led to the furthest room in their dorm, where the girls mostly used for storage or extra practice space. She turned into the last corner of the house and noticed that the door had been left open with a crack small enough to peek through. 

Another whine made its way through the cracked door and echoed throughout Yerim's thoughts until she realized what it was she actually heard. That can't be moaning... right? She tiptoed closer to the door, tilting her head so she could peek through the tiny space and see what, or who was in there. Goosebumps rose along Yerim's arms and made their way to her face where she couldn't help but start blushing. Is that..?

Jinsoul was starting to get bored. Not only was she getting bored of the current situation she was in, but she was also growing bored of her sexual partner of the week, and it was only their second day. It wasn't necessarily Heejin's fault, although it might as well have been. Jinsoul had been craving this cute bunny with puppy dog eyes for a while, but it turns out it's not that fun getting involved with such an innocent mind.

Taking her eyes off a very focused Heejin who was busy riding her thigh, she threw her head back in annoyance and let out a fake groan. To Heejin, this was the greatest thing she's ever done and the best she's ever felt. When Jinsoul had found out that she was still a virgin, she thought about how fun it would be to corrupt a sweet naive mind, but this was the farthest they had gotten because of how shy Heejin was. She couldn't stand it any longer! There had to be something she could do so Heejin could open herself up to new things, even if it meant she wouldn't be opening herself up for Jinsoul, ba dum tss.

"Unnie? S-sorry... Are you not enjoying yourself?" Jinsoul snapped her head up and looked at her sweet worried expression. "No! It's not that Heekie! Umm.." she had to think of something quick. Even if she WAS bored, she couldn't break any confidence Heekie had gained since they started doing this. "It's just that I was afraid I was going to cum too soon, so I was trying to distract myself from that, heh.." she said with an awkward chuckle. "Look, maybe we can try something new this time, yeah? Just this once! Honestly, Heekie, if you don't like it then I'll leave you alone and we can go at whatever pace you'd like, I promise." she finished talking and added her cute smile that no one could ever resist. "Hmm, okay unnie. I trust you!" 

Heejin got up from Jinsoul's lap and waited to be told what was next. Not wanting to sit on the hardwood chair any longer, Jinsoul got as well and looked around the somewhat crowded room, trying to find or think of an idea. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the medium-sized bean bag chair no one had used in months. "Oh Heekie, we're about to have some fun."

Yerim's neck was starting to hurt from how long she had been tilting it at an uncomfortable angle. She stopped peeking for a few seconds to rub her neck and any knots that might've formed from this. Giggling echoing from the room caught her attention again, but she wasn't going to put her neck through more pain just yet, so she decided to eavesdrop until she was ready.

Yerim realized after a couple of minutes of only hearing footsteps, more giggles, and soft whispering, that she wasn't feeling entertained anymore. Mm, guess I'll have to go back to watching. At that moment, a new idea popped into her pervy mind. She pushed the door open very slowly and quietly, unsure of which direction her unnies might be facing now. Yerim understood what she was doing right now was very wrong, so she was definitely not willing to get caught. Once again, she peeked through the door's bigger crease just long enough to see where her unnies had moved to. Seeing that the coast was clear, her hand that was still holding tightly onto her video camera rose up to her eye level. She then hit the record button.

Heejin had gotten comfortable taking up the entire space of the bean bag chair when she stretched her legs open. She hadn't meant to wear a short skirt hoping that something like this would happen, but was relieved for it nonetheless. Jinsoul was kneeling in front of her wide-opened legs and reached forward to take Heejin's hot pink panties off. "Are you going to kiss me down there unnie?" she giggled once more. Jinsoul gave her a wicked grin and said, "You won't be getting any spoilers from me." She set the young one's underwear on a footstool next to her and scanned the room trying to locate a specific box. Ah! There you are.

Yerim almost dropped her camera when she saw Jinsoul walking in her direction, but all she did was open up a box that was near the door and started digging through it in search of something. She watched as her unnie excitedly pulled out a faded blue scarf and headed back towards Heejin. She witnessed the whole exchange of Jinsoul explaining why she got the scarf and what she planned to do, and Heejin nodded shyly but with an eager smile, too. Jinsoul walked over to be behind her and knelt down again to tilt Heejin's head back and push her long hair away from her face and shoulders. She covered the innocent bunny's eyes and tied it neatly around her head. Jinsoul stood up and went back to her place, in front of Heejin's exposed area. 

She moved closer and placed a soft kiss on the young girl's cheek before going down to her pretty neck that was asking to be covered in hickeys. After a few seconds of sucking lightly, she muttered between the neck kisses "Mm, I love your soft skin so much Heekie, but now I want to know how you feel on the inside. No, no! Don't worry baby girl, I'm only going to use my fingers, okay? Remember you can trust me." Heejin bit her lip in anticipation but nodded in agreement. This action caught her attention. Heejin gasped when she felt her unnie's finger pull on her bottom lip to set it free. "How about you bite, or suck, on this instead?" Just like that, her mouth was invaded by Jinsoul's thumb. 

Yerim's eyes grew wider as she watched all of this as it went on. She never knew seeing her unnies doing something like this would be so... hot! Even though this was definitely turning her on, and she most definitely had a boner at the moment, Yerim couldn't convince herself that it was okay to jerk off to this live porno.. at first. Trying her best to keep the camera steady in her right hand, she used her left hand to grope the outline in her grey sweatpants. Up and down, she rubbed herself a bit faster while she watched Jinsoul roll Heejin's shirt up and expose her perky, pretty tits. As soon as Jinsoul's tongue started to circle around the hardened nipple, Yerim let out a quiet groan. Fuck, this is so hot.

Jinsoul's teeth came out for a second to gently tug on her pink nub, while Heekie focused on sucking her thumb. She'd been enjoying the nipple play so much that she stopped paying attention on keeping her mouth closed around the thumb, so her saliva was now drooling out and sliding down her neck. Jinsoul's eyes zeroed in on the glistening drool making its way down in between Heekie's breasts, giving her another great idea. "Do you still trust me, baby girl?" "Mhmnng.." is the only response she could manage. 

Yerim's breath hitched. Jinsoul unnie stood up again to remove her boxer shorts, finally revealing her big erection. You've got to be joking? Yerim couldn't believe her cock was that big. It was a monster! Suddenly, she was feeling very jealous of Heejin. How did she not want to be ruined by that beautiful thick cock? Yerim felt more grateful than ever to have her very handy video camera. This is something she'll be replaying over and over. She stopped rubbing herself outside the sweatpants and stuck her hand inside instead, craving skin-to-skin contact. Pre-cum had started to leak from her tip already, so an unexpected moan escaped her shaky lips as she palmed herself. Yerim sucked in her breath, fearing that they might've heard that. 

Heejin didn't hear anything, for she was too distracted with her nervous thoughts of what her unnie would do next. Jinsoul, on the other hand, froze and slowly turned towards the door. A twinkle of mischief sparked in her eyes as they locked with Yerim's, raising an eyebrow at her that translated into are you enjoying the show? Yerim was unable to move due to embarrassment, but that didn't stop her from continuing to rub her cock. She couldn't help but feel more aroused at the fact that her unnie caught her in the act. Jinsoul noticed it as well, and just like that her boredom vanished as a lightbulb went off in her head. 

I want to see. Yerim read Jinsoul's lips and immediately took her hand out to pull her sweatpants down to her ankles. Her cock twitched and throbbed begging to be touched again, with pre-cum still leaking from the tip and now onto the floor. Good girl, Jinsoul mouthed out the words, adding a smirk.

Heejin was growing more anxious though, and with a shaky voice she asked "Um, unnie? Is everything okay?" Snapping her attention back towards her, she began to squat down hovering just over Heekie's stomach, her feet placed on either side. "Oh, bunny, sorry. Don't worry, everything's fine. The fun's just about to start! Now do me a favor, yeah? Can you please hold your tits closer together for me?" Jinsoul asked using aegyo. Heekie did as told, bringing her breasts closer together. Focusing on those cute pink nipples again, that was still glistening from when she was sucking on them earlier, somehow got her more hard.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she finally sat down on Heekie's stomach and aligned her cock to squeeze between those beautiful breasts. Heejin happily hummed, liking the sensation of having a cock fucking her without having to penetrate what she wanted to protect the most at the moment. Jinsoul's rocking motions started out slow, taking in how good her cock felt against the saliva that hadn't dried on Heekie's chest yet. Jinsoul's head turned to look back at Yerim and signaled that it was okay for her to start touching herself again. 

This isn't what Yerim had expected, at all! She quietly took a couple of steps forward, hoping to get a better view, and placed the video camera on the chair they'd abandoned earlier. Making sure that it was perfectly angled to continue filming her unnies, she began wrapping both hands around her cock. Yerim bit her lip before she could accidentally let out another moan. The rhythm of how fast her hands were moving seemed to match her older unnie's speed. Now that she had a more clear view of what they were doing, her arousal-ness had skyrocketed and it felt like she wasn't going to be able to last long.

Jinsoul wanted to laugh from seeing Yerim trying to edge herself, but she was also struggling with the same thing. Fucking Heekie's breasts was the hottest thing she'd done in a while, and if this is how she was going to cum quickly, then she'll have to cum the right way. Forcefully, she pulled Heekie's lip again and used the other hand to pull her head up more forward. "Now suck," she commanded. Heekie's mouth opened wide, wrapping her lips around her unnie's cock head. Jinsoul groaned so loudly at this, making her quicken her thrusts. 

Watching how beautiful her breasts looked bouncing around and getting fucked just made her want to play with them once more. The support that had helped Heejin keep her head up forward was now gone. She pulled back and freed her mouth to be able to ask what happened when an unexpected moan came out of her. Her nipples were now being pinched and tugged again, causing her to let out moans she'd never heard herself make before. 

The other two girls felt their bodies being swarmed with goosebumps and shivers from hearing the bunny moaning so adorably. Yerim was basically in pain from trying not to cum too quick, but her cute unnie was going to make her spill all over the floor if she kept moaning like that. She felt that it would be a crime if her cum went to waste, so she mustered the courage to walk closer to them. Yerim now stood beside the footstool that held onto Heejin's hot pink panties, and being the pervert that she'd proven herself to be, she grabbed the panties and stuffed them right into her own mouth. Hoping that this would help her be more quiet with her moaning, she went back to jerking off at a normal pace. Tasting the wetness of Heekie from the panties caused her to knit her eyebrows together, trying to think of something that could stop her from bursting right now. 

Jinsoul sent Yerim a wink that pierced through her soul. She never thought the dorm's sunshine girl could be this secretly dirty. Jinsoul would've chuckled at the sight of her panty-filled mouth, but Heejin had gone back to sucking on her sensitive head. Her thrusts were starting to slow down knowing her orgasm was coming. Keeping her right hand on Heekie's nipple, she leaned back so her left hand could do some work on that wet pink pussy she still left untouched. Heejin was feeling so tender already, it didn't take much for her to be moaning out, "Unnie oh my- I'm gonna c-cum if you keep rubbing my c-clit like that!"

Yerim and Jinsoul felt the excitement rushing through their bodies. They didn't need to look at each other to know what needed to be done next. Jinsoul kept circling her clit quicker, while fucking Heekie's breasts faster. Yerim couldn't take it anymore, but she knew to wait for her unnies to cum first so she stopped touching her cock and focused on watching them. 

Heejin's nose scrunched up in the cutest way before she was finally cumming and spasming under Jinsoul. Her moans and whines were just enough to send Jinsoul over the edge too, after a couple of more jabs onto Heekie's tongue and open mouth. It was kind of perfect the way her cum squirted right into her mouth, just how Jinsoul wanted, and loved the way some it poured out from there being so much. Yerim's hands had gone back to her sensitive cock the second she heard her unnie cum, and of course it didn't take much for her either. Her teeth bit deeper into the cloth of the panties as she geared up to finally release, after edging herself for so long. 

Jinsoul took her cock out of Heekie's mouth and jerked off some more to make it seem like she was still cumming. The perfect timing for Yerim to shoot her ropes onto Heekie's cute soft face. "Woah, unnie! You're still cumming?" she giggled as she felt more drops falling onto her blushing cheeks. "Oh bunny, you're so hot, why wouldn't I have so cum ready for you?" 

Jinsoul turned her head and looked deep into Yerim's eyes and said something that was meant for both her toys, "That was so good, hope you enjoyed it, too. And we should definitely do this again." She winked, Yerim blushed, and Heejin was already mentioning the next available day the dorm should be empty...

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> until next time ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡


End file.
